


【德哈】Everyone But You

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 哈利·波特先生的婚礼可谓是筹备得曲折多灾。至于为何——我们还是要去问问德拉科·马尔福先生。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644337
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	【德哈】Everyone But You

[Part 0]  
哈利·波特先生的婚礼可谓是筹备得曲折多灾。至于为何——  
我们还是要去问问德拉科·马尔福先生。

[Part 1]  
一个月前，当这位波特先生要结婚的消息传出来后，所有头条版面上都是他。而据各位人士所知，他和金妮·韦斯莱小姐刚刚分手并没有多久。这种跳跃式的消息洪水般淹没了所有不明所以的人，包括德拉科·马尔福。  
记得当时，德拉科正在调制恢复药剂。门外传来的叽叽喳喳的讨论钻进他的耳朵，下一秒，路过的其他圣芒戈医疗师惊恐地看着旁边的药剂间猛然爆炸，五颜六色的烟雾飘了出来。不用说，肯定是这位金发的医疗师手抖多倒了几滴蛤蟆汁，下一秒一边咳嗽地跑出来一边还喋喋不休骂着哈利·波特的德拉科也向所有人证明了这一点。  
哈利结婚的日子在六月五号，德拉科认为这是对自己的无形的冒犯。他当时就攥紧手中的报纸，心中已经钻出了无限的计划和想法。

[Part 2]  
“所以这次是拉着我们一群人去截波特他们的鲜花吗？”布雷斯和潘西双双在咖啡店里翻了个白眼。  
而德拉科还是很紧张地盯着街道对面的店，那家店的橱窗里有一套挺括的白西装、一条精致的白婚纱和大捧大捧的玫瑰花。“你们给我安静点，依据可靠人士的说法，他们很快就来这家店购置需要的花束和衣服了。”  
“我姑且不问你可靠人士的身份，但是德拉科，请你不要这么劳民伤财。”潘西抿了一口手中的咖啡，隔着巨大的墨镜看着自己浓艳的指甲。  
布雷斯接过潘西的话，“我们这半个月已经帮着你去劫持了波特购置大军的酒水、装饰，还差点露出马脚。别人只是在你的生日那天结个婚，能不能不要这么幼稚？”  
德拉科啧了一声没有反驳，这时那家店门口出现了几个身影，德拉科立刻拍桌而起，拉上自己的好友朝那边奔去。  
拉开门时，店里没有波特的身影，他们大概在里面看婚纱。德拉科四处看着店里的物件，布雷斯和潘西跟在他的后面直翻白眼。“一会儿他们出来后，无论手里是婚纱还是玫瑰，无一例外都要让他们买不成。”德拉科如临大敌地说，“后果你们不必负责。”  
“说实话德拉科，我觉得与其这样我们还不如跟他们直说你带着神奇的迷信色彩——就是你居然觉得哈利·波特在你生日那天结婚会影响你的终身幸福——”布雷斯回头看潘西，面露疑惑，“难不成麻瓜世界有这种说法：死对头在自己生日结婚会让自己找不到伴侣——之类的？”  
德拉科正要把两个脑洞大开的朋友好好臭骂一顿，里面就传来了说笑声，德拉科赶紧大力推了一把布雷斯和潘西，然后自己四处看着找藏身的地方。  
“所以麻烦你们了，请把这两件衣服包装起来吧。”  
哈利的声音有些模糊不清，德拉科认为是因为自己隔了一层布料在听。他觉得波特就就立在离自己不到一米的地方，他能感受到他语气中那种清风细雨一般的温柔。他想象着波特微笑着跟别人谈论自己的未婚妻时的表情，就气得牙痒痒。  
OK，德拉科·马尔福先生的动机层次上升了。  
就在德拉科还在胡思乱想的时候，他突然听到噼里啪啦玻璃碎掉的声音，他刚想出去看看发生了什么，他藏身的婚纱就被大风给掀翻了。他和哈利目瞪口呆地对视着，碎掉的玫瑰花瓣悠悠落了他们一脸一身，旁边的婚纱和西装都凌乱地掉落在地，店里早已没了潘西和布雷斯的身影。  
德拉科从未如此希望好友能把他拉走，别留着他和波特对峙。  
他迅速站起身去拍身上的灰尘和花瓣，哈利惊讶过后就一直安静地站在旁边沉默不语，德拉科感受到了对方探究的目光，而这让他芒刺在背。他思忖着要不要说一句“好巧”，就听见哈利说：“这段日子都是你从中作祟吗，马尔福？”  
像是被发现了一个羞耻的秘密，德拉科涨红了脸。他梗着脖子，倔强地瞪着哈利，“没有，我只是路过这里。”  
“路过的人会藏在婚纱里面吗？”哈利咄咄逼人。  
“真是好问题，波特。”德拉科暴躁地回应，“我看我在你眼里已经是个变态了对吧？”  
哈利很严肃，“事实上，确实如此。”  
“好了，你可以闭嘴了波特。继续去购置你的婚礼用具吧。”德拉科冷哼着仰起头，发丝在额前一抖一抖的。  
他下一秒就幻影移形了，陷入黑暗的前一刻他看见哈利的嘴巴张了又张，但还是什么话都没说出来。德拉科有些疑惑，但下一秒他已经回到马尔福庄园里了，客厅里的布雷斯和潘西看着他，半晌后布雷斯开口。  
“你和波特坦白你是个迷信的变态了吗？”  
“事实上，没有。”德拉科咬牙切齿地剜了布雷斯一眼，跺着脚噌噌噌上了楼。  
潘西听着楼上重重摔门的声音，半分钟后她扭头看向不远处的布雷斯，“我说，他什么时候能坦白地说他其实才是想和波特结婚的那个？”  
“他要是能在生日之前说出来，算我输。”布雷斯戏谑地摇头叹道，还有一下没一下地慢慢拍着手。

[Part 3]  
要彻底摧毁一场婚礼，德拉科认为，需要从根本下手。比如，让那位可怜的女孩儿回心转意，不要想着和只有名气和粗神经其他什么都没有的哈利·蠢蛋·波特先生厮守终生。再据某位可靠人士的消息，在婚礼的五天前，他们会再去一家花店买花束。  
德拉科只身一人前往那家花店，可是让他惊讶的是，除了波特，还有罗恩·韦斯莱和赫敏·格兰杰陪同，但那位神秘的女士没有出现。看来波特一定要瞒到婚礼当天？  
罗恩看见德拉科后先是满脸嫌弃，然后他脸上的肌肉又开始诡异地抽搐，似乎在憋着什么不肯说。赫敏捏了捏丈夫的手，然后拖着罗恩去了一大捧白色玫瑰前面，把私人空间留给了一个格兰芬多和一个斯莱特林。  
“好巧，马尔福。”哈利抢先说了德拉科的蹩脚台词。  
德拉科没立刻回答，只是伸出手拿了支红玫瑰在手里把玩。玫瑰花枝上的刺都被退掉了，绿色的叶子柔顺地耷拉着，根部滴滴答答往下落的水珠看上去很新鲜。  
“我先在这里祝你新婚快乐，波特。”  
“正要说这个，马尔福。”哈利抓紧自己的衣角，“我想邀请你来我的婚礼。”  
两双眼睛相对，德拉科有些讶异。他沉默地望进那片碧绿的清潭，最终还是想不出什么拒绝的话，他现在有什么理由去拒绝哈利·波特呢？  
“如果那天我请得了假的话。”德拉科干巴巴地说道，但哈利闻言就安心地微笑起来了，这让他多多少少有些不悦，他其实不想当见证者之一。  
咔嚓，德拉科把花头给折了下来。

[Part 4]  
哈利的结婚地点选在了霍格沃兹。那里确实有着大片的草坪，无比美丽的风景，还是个有着诸多回忆的地方。德拉科很想嘲笑波特的念旧情怀。  
他穿着西装站在长长的酒桌旁边，身边有许多他眼熟的人，他们的脸上都是祝福的微笑。德拉科沉默地喝着鸡尾酒，风撩起他的头发，他眯着眼睛不远处谈笑风生的哈利，他穿着白色的笔挺西装，身边都幻化着温柔的光。  
“你还是来了。”  
德拉科斜睨赫敏一眼，“不要一副万事通的样子，格兰杰。”  
赫敏皱着鼻子看着他，没有前后文地蹦出一句：“我希望你们两个人都坦诚一点。”她把头发好好地扎了一下，甩着头走了。  
不知是谁提议在湖泊边的草地上建造一座装饰用的教堂，但相信等哈利·波特在这里完成了他的婚礼后，这座教堂会成为许许多多的情侣举办婚礼的地方。  
德拉科跟着人群走进偌大的教堂，他挑选了最后一排的角落里坐下。  
管风琴发出神圣的声音，哈利和新娘站在神父的面前，听着他缓缓念出誓词。  
那一刻德拉科突然无比不想听见那句“我愿意”。他的手抓进身边的花束，把一朵白玫瑰揉捻得碎烂。漫天的回忆几乎要吞噬他，他妒火中烧，清晰地感受到了自己可怖的动机。所以在哈利还未发声时，他就怒吼出声了。  
“你有本事敢结婚试试，波特！”  
现场没有人喧哗，倒不如说他们都是一脸看好戏地望着两个人。哈利回过头来，居然开头就是一句：“你终于意识到了？”  
“……什么？”  
“你以为是哪个可靠人士动不动就给你提供我的去向？你以为就凭借你那自大的脑子就能阻止我结婚吗？”哈利噼里啪啦喋喋不休地咆哮起来，“我还以为我公布我要结婚的消息你会立刻意识到一切！”  
德拉科感觉被当头敲了一棒槌，他僵硬地立在原地，“你没有要结婚？”他望望身边人们了然的神情，一时不知道说些什么。  
“所有我认识的人都知道我喜欢你！就只有你这个蠢蛋，德拉科·马尔福！”哈利喘了口气，他过于激动了，“我暗示了你这么久，你就不能直接点吗？”  
Everyone But You！  
德拉科把手里的花束一丢，他本来打算在结束后把花束砸到接吻的新婚夫妇脸上的，现在看来没有这个必要了。他大步流星地走向哈利，最终来到他面前，然后紧紧握住了他的手。  
他握住了整个世界和未来。  
依据次日《预言家日报》的报道来看，这件事的后续是：圣芒戈的医疗师德拉科·马尔福先生大胆抢婚，带上傲罗哈利·波特先生坐上飞天扫帚，消失在了霍格沃兹上空。  
“好了，我想我们也要是收工了。”扮演新娘的不知名格兰芬多女孩如此轻快地说道。

[Final Part]  
“——德拉科·马尔福先生说：这是他一生中最幸福的时刻——”  
“住嘴。别念了，潘西。”  
“啧啧啧，那你就不要笑得这么开心。”  
毕竟德拉科·马尔福也收到了一生中最棒的生日礼物——毕生之爱的人。

-FIN-


End file.
